


Maz's Mystery Box

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Painful Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Shop, Unsafe Sex, former principal/former student, hate sex that turns soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Rey, 18 years old and freshly graduated from high school, works at a sex shop called Maz’s Mystery Box. One night, her former asshole high school principal, Ben Solo, walks in to buy a fleshlight. She gives him hell and they end up taking it to the bedroom.





	Maz's Mystery Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3todream3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/gifts), [amybeegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/gifts).

> Gifted to some friends who are having a rough go of it lately. Enjoy!

Maz’s Mystery Box was a little shop tucked into the corner of an old strip mall on the outskirts of the city. The name itself gave nothing away but if someone pulled up to the store, they would see all the windows blacked out. They would also see a sign on the front door reading “You must be over 18 years of age to enter.” This wasn’t a magic shop or a joke shop. Maz’s Mystery Box was a sex shop. The owner, Maz Kanata, offered Rey a job right after graduating high school.

Rey had been working there all summer long. It was the most thorough sex education of her life. Growing up as a ward of the state, she wasn't allowed many luxuries that a lot of teenagers had. Rey knew the basics, of course. She masturbated frequently. However, Rey had been clueless as to the wide variety of toys and enhancements available to help women AND men get off. Maz had laughed at her when she picked up a prostrate massager for the first time and immediately tossed it down. Some of the more exotic pieces almost terrified her. Who needed a two foot tall, six inch wide dildo? Surely, that wasn't going inside any HUMAN orifice? Right??!!!

In all, Rey loved her job. Maz paid her well and let her live in the apartment behind the shop. The offer had literally saved her life. Rey's guardian, Victor Plutt, had already told her, in no uncertain terms, that she was to leave the weekend of graduation. The week before said date, Rey had already packed everything into two suitcases and moved in.

It was only her and a man named Poe working at the shop. Rey would cover mornings and Poe would cover evenings. The customer base was unlike anything Rey thought it would be. Mostly, it was just everyday average joes and/or their partners looking to add something new to their love life. Single people would come in looking for something to take the edge off. Most of her customers were embarrassed or shy but relaxed around Rey’s non-judgmental attitude. Almost no one gave her problems. Occasionally, she had to escort high school students out of the building, but that was the most trouble she saw at her job.

September had rolled around rather quickly. For Rey, it felt strange to not be going back to school. However, in a way, it was freeing. There was no worrying about school supplies, or lunch money, or clothes. No asshole principal dogging her every step. No teachers hounding her for homework that she didn't have the capabilities to finish. Her former guardian didn't believe in letting children on the internet. Before graduation, she had an email and a Facebook account she only checked sporadically. Now that she lived behind the shop, she could get on Maz's Wi-Fi with her older model smartphone. It still wasn't ideal, but Rey was hopeful that she could save up to buy a laptop from the pawn shop next door.

This week, Poe and Rey started switching shifts on Mondays and Wednesdays. Poe, at 25 years old, had finally decided to try a couple of college classes. Since he enrolled late, the only classes left were night classes. Tonight was her first Wednesday night working. It was oddly tiring working until the sun went down and beyond. Thankfully, Maz closed shop at 10pm. Rey willed the clock to move faster. It was 9:45 and all she wanted to do was lock up, drink some cocoa, and read the latest updates on her favorite fanfics.

The rattling of the front door disrupted Rey’s reverie. What she saw walking in made her blood boil and curdle. She sneered at the tall man with inky black hair and brown eyes. He looked different now that he wasn’t harassing kids at First Order High School. The man she was looking at was none other than Ben Solo, her former principal. Instead of a neatly pressed black suit, he wore grey sweatpants and a dark blue hoodie. As the door shut behind him, he slowly lowered the hood, revealing a shock of black hair which he immediately ran his hand through. The sleeves of his hoodie were pushed up to his elbows so Rey could see each tendon contract and relax as he moved. Something in Rey’s belly thrummed and burned.

Principal Solo moved through the store like he owned it, striding directly to the area dedicated to masculine toys. Rey struggled to suppress a snicker. Her non-judgmental attitude went out the window in the man’s presence. It made too much sense. Ben Solo was the most conceited asshole she had ever known. He was always on her ass about _something_. Usually, it was something she didn’t have much control over. She would be scolded for her clothing, or her late assignments. She would be kicked out of the library after hours, knowing that she had no other way to complete homework. He was an absolute prick, so it was no surprise that he was single.

Mentally scrolling through every memory Rey had of her principal, she decided it was time for payback. She remembered the time in her sophomore year when Mitaka had stolen Mr. Hux’s phone and put it in her bag. She had, of course, gotten caught with it. Principal Solo wouldn’t hear a word of it. He lectured her for what seemed like hours. “You have too much potential. You’re too intelligent for a life of crime. You can’t keep blaming others for your mistakes.” So on and so forth. The next day, Mitaka bragged about it to anyone who would listen, but it didn’t matter. Rey was sent to In-School-Suspension for three days. Plutt was livid that he apparently had a thief in his house and restricted her to her room except for meals.

Rey seethed as the memory played. Slowly, she came out from behind the counter to wander the store. It was something Maz had told her to do to when she suspected a shoplifter. Walk the store, look innocent, but keep an eye on the suspect. Only Principal Solo wasn’t a suspect, he was the mark. Rey was going to take a page out of Mitaka’s book. His hoodie had large pockets. If she played it right, she could plant something and then accuse him of stealing. Rey could even get the cops involved if she wanted to. They probably wouldn’t do anything, but it would be fun to see Principal Solo’s privileged ass squirm for a second.

The options were endless, and Rey had trouble deciding what to plant on him. As she moved through the fetish gear section, she spied a small pair of padded cuffs and a pair of nipple clamps. _Fucking. Perfect._ Quietly, she pulled the cuffs and clamps out of their packaging and set the empty boxes on the shelf. Just as innocently, she walked back over to Principal Solo. Pretending to be distracted, she bumped right into him, making sure her hands landed near his pockets. Rey didn’t need to get the items all the way in, it just needed to look like the items had, at one point, been inside his hoodie.

“Excuse me!” He snapped at Rey.

“I-I’m sorry.” Rey had hoped to sound more gleeful, but something was happening in her core. His body had felt firm against her. Her brief contact with his abdomen, even through the hoodie, was like touching solid marble. Rey had never been so close to a man, had never given much thought to what touching one would be like. She had _certainly_, never _ever_, imagined what her principal’s body felt like.

Principal Solo shook his head at her and moved along. _Wait, I was planning something wasn’t I? Oh right!_ “Wait! What’s that in your pocket, sir?”

The man stopped in his tracks and looked down. Slowly, he pulled out a pair of purple handcuffs. The nipple clamps came with them and fell to the floor. Picking the clamps up, Principal Solo slowly turned around to glare at Rey. “What the _fuck_ is this?”

For a moment, Rey was shocked to hear an educator use a cuss word, but it quickly faded. Crossing her arms, Rey replied, “You tell me.”

“It looks like you planted items on my person in an attempt to frame me for a crime.”

Rey didn’t budge. “Now why would I do that, _Principal Solo_? You have so much potential. Wouldn’t want to waste it on a life of crime, now would you?”

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. Rey could almost hear the wheels turning, connecting the dots. The man walked up to her and glanced at her name tag. “Rey. Hmm, Rey Johnson, yes? Good to know. I’ll be sure to tell the police that when I file my harassment complaint. I’m sure Maz would love to hear that her new employee is falsely accusing people.”

Her arms and jaw dropped. _Shit_! Rey had gotten completely caught up in this childish game. Now she was about to lose her job and home. “L-Look, it was just a little joke, okay. I’ll go put them back.” Rey extended her hands toward him, but he didn’t move. The corner of his mouth picked up almost imperceptibly.

“Maybe…I’ll purchase them. If you’re good, we’ll simply call it a complimentary sale.”

“Why? Those nipple clamps will probably puncture a hole in your blow-up doll.” The infinitesimal smile that the principal had on his face disappeared and Rey knew she went too far.

“Still a brat, even after graduation. Maz _will_ hear about this. She’s a family friend, after all.”

Rey’s face blanched. “God, you’re such a fucking asshole!” She screamed in frustration. “You were an asshole then and you’re an asshole now!” Her voice shook with anger as well as dread. Four months into adult life and she had already screwed herself.

To Rey’s dismay, Principal Solo laughed. “_I’m_ the asshole? You’re the lying bitch framing me for shoplifting. Even when I try to _help_ you, you spit in my face. You have _always_ been impossible to deal with.”

“You’ve never tried to help me,” Rey balked. “Are you fucking crazy?! You suspended me for three days for something I didn’t do!”

He roared back, “Because Hux would have called the police and had you arrested!”

For several moments, they stood there, glaring at each other. Rey was acutely aware of both their chests heaving. She wanted to punch him, knee him in the balls. He had made her last four years of public schooling a living hell, on top of living with an uncaring guardian. Rey took inventory of the man in front of her now. His hoodie seemed to strain as he inhaled. She had never noticed how broad he was before. His lips were ruddy and plush. Looking down, his large hands clenched and flexed. Rey felt her tummy swoop inside her as if she were on the tallest roller coaster.

“Get out,” was the only reply she could manage.

“Not without making my purchase. Now, if you please.” Ben extended his hand toward the register. “And you may want to lock up. It’s already two minutes past ten.”

“Fuck!” Rey ran behind the counter, quickly grabbed the key, and then ran back around to lock the front door. It only locked from the outside, allowing her to leave freely. Principal Solo smirked at her as she moved about. _Asshole!_ On her way back to the register, she grabbed the empty boxes from the fetish gear side of the store.

Once behind the counter again, she scanned the boxes as well as the fleshlight he had picked out. It suddenly occurred to Rey what exactly he was going to do with it. The image frightened her with its intensity. Rey could easily see Principal Solo lying in bed, working the cylindrical object over his cock. _No, no, no!!!_ She shook her head as she placed it in the bag. “What was that for, Miss Johnson? Do you not approve of my purchases?”

Thinking quickly, Rey replied, “If you must know, your fleshlight is designed for bigger penises. You may consider swapping it out for the regular size.”

Principal Solo’s hands landed flat on the counter. The corner of his mouth turned up in that almost unnoticeable way again. “I had one, Miss Johnson. I tore through it in a month.”

“Um, right.” Rey blinked _that_ thought away. “Well, that’ll be $157.76.” His mouth formed something that could almost be called a grin as he pulled his wallet out to retrieve his credit card. _He’s got to be full of shit. Guys lie about their penis size all the time._ Not that Rey would necessarily know for sure. She was still a virgin.

The card went through without incident and the receipt printed. Rey quickly tossed it in the bag. Principal Solo looked inside, as if Rey would try to trick him once again. Satisfied that everything was in order, he grabbed the bag and made to leave. However, Rey had never been one to let anyone have the last word. So, running around the counter once again, she stopped the irritable man and warned him, “All sales are final. Don’t come crying to me if your fleshlight is too loose.”

He whirled around to face her, pointing an accusatory finger in her face. “I’ve had _enough_ of your attitude! You think you have me at a disadvantage outside of school, but I assure you that you do not. I can _still_ teach you a lesson, Johnson, no matter where we are.”

“Fucking prove it then.” Without a word, Principal Solo dropped his bag and wrapped his arm around her waist. Before she could register what was happening, his lips were on hers, smothering her. Yet, she melted at how pillow soft they were against her own. Rey had been kissed before, with tongue even, and it had always felt slimy and awkward. With her principal, all she felt was heat. Her tummy did somersaults, and her cunt throbbed. He urgently sucked in her bottom lip, making her groan. It was _impossible_ that her principal should make her feel this way but it was happening. He released the pressure on her lip to swipe his tongue along the inner edge before probing deeper.

Her arms came up around his neck where she caught the edge of his hair. Rey’s hands immediately dived in. She never imagined that his jet-black hair would be feather soft. The feel of it between her fingers was addicting. Her tongue met his dance for dance. His arms pulled her impossibly close. The firmness of his body against hers made her lightheaded. His lips left hers to trail against her jaw and then suck a bruising kiss into her neck. She whined as every blood cell in her body screamed. Rey found her thighs squeezing together and her breathing turning into pants and whimpers. She felt like a bitch in heat.

Whispering into the skin below her ear, her principal asked, “Is the apartment empty?”

“You mean _my_ apartment?” Rey replied breathlessly.

“Fucking perfect.” He chuckled against her skin. The vibrations went straight to her cunt. Picking up his bag in one hand, and grasping her wrist in the other, he dragged her to the back door of the shop, through the backroom, and to the back door of her apartment. She never bothered locking it because Poe and Maz were the only ones who knew about that door. Ben waltzed right in with her in tow.

Immediately, he dropped his bag on her couch and pulled his hoodie and t-shirt off. Rey sucked in a lungful of air at the sight of her shirtless principal. She had thought of him as kind of nerdy and wiry, but she had been so very wrong. Her former principal was built like a Greek god. He didn’t give her very much time to think though as pounced on her once again, pushing her against the wall. Rey could feel his heated skin through her polo shirt. Her hands itched to feel him skin-to-skin. His tongue probed her mouth once again and she gladly accepted him.

His hands were on a mission as well. They had been skirting the edge of her work shirt but finally dipped underneath to find her belly. Those hands gliding over the soft skin of her abdomen were a _revelation_. Rey knew his hands were huge but, on her skin, they felt massive. She wanted more. Reaching for the hem of her own shirt, she pulled it up between them. Ben pulled away with a slack jaw as her breasts popped out. She didn’t like to wear a bra underneath the thick fabric of the polo. It seemed to work to her advantage. Her asshole principal blinked several times before growling out, “Bedroom. Now.”

Rey nodded and took his hand. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She knew she should probably mention one very important piece of information. However, she didn’t want him to think he had an advantage in this situation. He’d probably never let her live it down. On the other hand, he might leave. Rey wasn’t sure which was worse.

As soon as they stepped foot in the bedroom, Ben wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other hooked underneath her knees. Rey yelped as he lifted her like she was nothing. In two strides, his knees bumped into the bed and dropped her onto the mattress. He crawled onto the bed, maneuvering between her legs. From her vantage point, Ben looked even more massive. His chest heaved and a thin sheen of sweat had him glistening. The flare of his nostrils made him look possessed. The idea made her head swim. She never imagined having that much power over someone, driving them to throw her on the bed and take her.

Ben dropped to balance on one elbow. Her hands reflexively went to his chest. His free hand roamed her abdomen once again. “You were under my skin all four years. But I never imagined…never even _thought_ about…this.”

“Me either.” As she said it, his thumb grazed her nipple, sending a shock to her core. He bent down further to capture her lips again. Rey was sure they’d be bruised in the morning. This time, she let her tongue do the exploring. He hummed around her as she slid her tongue along his. He rolled the taut nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The small twinge mixed with the heat of him on top of her was electric. Her legs found themselves wrapping around his waist, needing him closer.

“Fuck!” Ben hissed against her mouth. She could feel his arousal as his hips subtly ground against her center. He kissed along the other side of her jaw now. “So fucking hot. I can feel it. You need this.”

“I do. _Please._ I need more.” Rey guided her hips along his erection, desperately searching for friction.

She could feel him smile against her neck. “It’s about time you learned some fucking manners.” Rey bit back a hasty retort as his head dipped down to wrap his lips around her neglected nipple.  
  
“Fuck! Pri-Sir-Fuck, what do I call you?!” She had called him “Mr. Solo” and “Principal Solo” for four years and now she was about to fuck him. Yet, it felt wrong to call him Ben.

He laughed again. “I wouldn’t mind being called ‘sir’ in bed.” In the dim light of her bedroom, his eyes shone bright. There was a sort of joy there that she had never seen in him before, an emotion that went beyond simple lust.

Rey blinked and smacked his chest. “I could call you asshole.”

Her former principal sighed and smiled. “You can call me Ben. You’re not my student anymore.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

However, his face grew serious. “No. I _never_ do this. That’s why I was buying a fleshlight. It’s hard to meet people around here that aren’t former students or parents of students.” She let that truth sink into her. There was no lie in Ben’s eyes. He was always very put-together in school, never slipped from his professional persona. Until now.

“Ben. There’s-“ But Rey was cut short as his thumb pressed into the seam of her yoga pants. There was dampness there that she wasn’t quite aware of until now. With firm pressure, he trailed his thumb from her core to her clit, drawing a few circles. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders.

“Fucking Christ! You’ve soaked through your pants. Tell me you want this, Rey. I want to hear you say it.”

“I do. I’ve never wanted it more in my life.” Her earlier conviction to tell him she was a virgin was gone, more afraid than ever he would leave her bereft and unfinished.

With a growl, he sat up on his haunches and reached for the waistband of her pants. Grabbing her panties and yoga sweats in one go, he ripped them down her legs. Rey lifted her ankles to help him along. His eyes zeroed in on her slick center. Ben looked positively drunk at the sight of her. Hands drew heated trails along her thighs. He seemed to be memorizing every detail of her. Slowly, he spread her legs wide and crouched down, laying fiery kisses along her inner thigh. Rey’s heart leapt in her throat, knowing what he was about to do.

Ben’s fingers gently spread her pussy open so his plush lips could latch on to her clit and suck. Her thighs closed in around his head as his tongue swiped across the swollen bud. Every muscle in her quivered at his ministrations. She _hated_ this impossible bastard, made her life hell, but all her anger and resentment was melting away as he drew groans and whimpers out of her. Her hands found themselves in his hair again, angling him just where she needed him. If she was hurting him, he said nothing.

Without warning, Rey felt the intrusion of two fingers into her virgin cunt. She hissed at the sting and stretch of them. Ben probed her front wall as he continued to lick and suck at her clit. The sting dissipated as the pressure of his fingers found a spot she could never find on her own. “Fuck! Don’t fucking stop!” She screamed at him as he scissored his fingers inside her. Rey’s cunt clenched around his fingers as her vision whited out. “_Ben!_” Her thighs quivered around his head as she rode out her climax.

Slowly, he pulled away to stand at the foot of her bed. Rey lay boneless before him. Her mind still couldn’t wrap around the fact that the man who once given her several detentions for being late to school more than three days in a row had now just given her the most thunderous orgasm of her life. She still felt pins and needles in her abdomen and thighs. Rey watched as he loosened the drawstring of his sweats and let them fall to the ground. She inhaled sharply as his erection sprang up as it was freed from the fabric. The tip of him was damp with pre-cum. Even in the dim light, she could see thick veins wrapping around him. Most of all, Rey noticed the sheer size of him.

Ben crawled back on the bed and settled over her. Once again, her legs drew themselves up around his waist. Rey could feel his cock against her thigh, the tip of him barely grazing her entrance. His eyes gleamed with mischief. “What was that you were saying about my cock being too small?”

_Oh my fucking god, what an asshole!_ “Big or small, it doesn’t mean you know what to do with it.” Rey shot back.

Reaching between their bodies, Ben gripped his cock in one hand and guided himself along her slit until her flesh gave way. He was much larger than the two fingers he had inserted earlier. Rey gritted her teeth as he worked himself inside. The stretch burned like molten steel as Ben parted her channel. His eyes bore into hers as he pushed forward. It took everything in her to not break his gaze and let the tears fall. She felt him pull back and thrust forward again. It wasn’t a stretch so much as a ripping in half. Ben thrust a third and a fourth time, deeper with each pass.

“Ben.” He moved to pull back again. “Ben!” He stopped, leaving just the head of him inside her. “I…I…I need a minute.”

He gazed down between their bodies and looked back up at her in shock. “Rey, you’re bleeding.” Ben flexed as if to pull out, but Rey kept her thighs locked around him.

“No. Don’t go.” Rey whispered urgently.

“I won’t.” Ben reached up to caress her cheek. “I won’t.” He reassured her, swiping away at a bit of wetness that she hadn’t realized had escaped her eyes. “Rey, you _have_ done this before, right?”

Rey froze underneath him, feeling utterly stupid and childish. Her lip quivered as she shook her head. Ben clenched his eyes shut and nestled his head in the crook of her neck. “Sweetheart, I wish you had said something.”

“I was caught up in our back and forth. I didn’t want to feel like you had an advantage over me.” Tears dribbled out of both her eyes now. Ben lifted his head to kiss them away, finishing at her mouth. Rey took him in again. At least this intrusion wasn’t painful. She felt her body relaxing once again.

“Listen to me, Rey. I want to fuck you because you are a beautiful, intelligent, grown, woman, not because I’m trying to win some game. I was never playing games with you. I have a hard job and I can’t always be as fair as I’d like to be. I told you I’d teach you a lesson. That’s the first one.”

“The first one?”

His eyes glinted with mischief. “The second one is teaching your body to take my cock.” Ben reached down between them and thumbed at her clit. Her nub was still sensitive from before, making her hips quiver under his touch. She could feel the fat head catch inside her as she squirmed. “Do you think you can do that, Rey? Can your pretty, pink, pussy take my cock?”

She could only nod as waves of pleasure were already building in her core. “Say it, Rey. Say you want my cock.”

Her hands trailed up his back and over his chest. “I do, Ben. _Please_. I want your cock.”

“Okay, baby. Here.” Ben reached and grabbed a spare pillow. “Lift your ass for me.” Rey complied and he slipped the pillow underneath her. “Rub your clit for me, baby. Show me how you work yourself.” Just his words made her gut flutter. Rey did as she was told, drawing tight circles around her swollen clit, causing her back to arch off the bed. Ben gripped his cock again and guided the head inside her. She found that at least that much slipped inside much easier. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart. Keep working it.” Rey felt the push of his cock against her walls. The stretch was still there but not nearly as painful. “How does that feel?”

“Good.”

“I’m glad. Keep working that pearl, sweetheart.” Ben pushed further. He was now as deep as he was before. Instead of pain, Rey just felt an overwhelming sense of fullness. Now that she was fully relaxed, he could push in further. Ben felt impossibly large inside her. “Look, sweetheart.” And she did. He was fully seated now. “How do you feel? Be honest.”

“It doesn’t hurt now.” Ben smiled and ducked down to kiss her again. A free hand played with her breast, softly massaging the soft mound. Rey felt herself melting even further, needing more of him. Her hips flexed against him, seeking friction. A fire was slowly building, and she needed Ben to stoke it. “_Ben._ Move, _please_.”

“I love it when you’re so polite, sweetheart.” His words of praise sent another shock through her core. Rey could feel herself clenching against the solid intrusion. She manually clenched her inner muscles to test out the feeling. “Fuck! _Baby_, don’t do that!”

Worried that she had done something wrong, she quickly sputtered out, “I’m sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong, babe. You’re just so tight. I could lose myself inside you any second now.” Finally, _finally_, Ben began to move. The drag of his cock was exquisite torture. “Touch yourself, Rey. I’m not going to last.” Rey did as she was told, pulsing her finger around the nub. Ben sunk into her again. The angle of her hips guided his cock to brush against that secret place on her front wall. Rey released something between a gasp and a moan. Ben smiled as he tried to find that angle again. The thrust of her own hips guided him home.

“More, _more, more, more!_” Rey cried. Ben seemed intent to savor this though, content with the tortuous slow drag of his cock and he pulled out and rocked forward. Rey moved her hips to get more of that delicious friction.

“Okay, baby, I’ll give you more.” His next thrust was anything but slow and reverent. Rey nearly screamed. Ben thrust in a staccato fashion, working to stroke her front wall in the best way. All Rey could process was blind pleasure. “Baby, I’m going to lose it.”

“Go for it, _please!_” And he did. Gone was the slow, exploratory rhythm of his thrusts. Now, he jackhammered into her, fucking her into the mattress. Rey desperately tried to keep up, working her clit in time with his thrusts. Another thunderous climax was about to burst forth.

“I can feel you, baby. Be a good girl and cum on my cock for me.” Rey could barely hear him against the roaring of blood in her ears, but the words had their effect. She wanted to be a good girl, _his_ good girl. And so, for the second time that night, she crashed with a scream. Thank god she didn’t have neighbors to hear the ungodly sounds coming out of her mouth.

Ben growled out his release. He slammed forward, burying himself. Rey felt heat bloom in her belly as he pumped his spend into her. He let himself gently collapse on top of her, muttering curses in her ear. She hugged him tight against her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby, _fuck!_ So good for me. I’ve never…_fuck!_”

Running her fingers through his hair, she timidly asked, “Was that…good…for you?”

He chuckled into her ear. “You have no fucking idea. You are magical, like finding El Dorado. I don’t ever want to leave.”

She giggled back into his ear. “But you _are_ heavy.”

“Shit! Sorry.” Ben lifted himself off of her and pulled out of her with a hiss. He laid down beside her and pulled her close. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep, but I have to go home so I can get ready for work in the morning.” Rey couldn’t help the pout that grew on her face. “I know, sweetheart, but maybe I’ll take you out on Friday and you can stay at my place. We’ll have time then.”

Sleepily, Rey grinned and replied, “I’d like that.” His hand was stroking her back, lulling her into a peaceful doze.

“I’m glad. You know, a fiery little witch all but forced me to buy handcuffs and nipple clamps. Would be a shame to let them go to waste.”

Rey’s laugh took over her entire belly. “A shame, indeed.”

“I never expected a virgin to work a sex shop.”

“Well, not anymore.”

They both laughed. “Sleep, Rey.” Letting the warmth of his body heat calm her, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
